


Don't Scare The New Kid, Liam!

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Liam is a mess, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: “I’m really stressed and I forgot my homework so I said ‘If you don’t let me copy your homework I will not hesitate to deck you and take your homework anyways.’ I’m sorry to terrify you but I really need it”Person A is a new student and is super awkward on their first day of school. They sit in the first desk. Person B walks in late to class and sees Person A sitting in their seat.





	Don't Scare The New Kid, Liam!

**Author's Note:**

> I combined these two because I can do it. :D
> 
> Also doing this now because I am in the “new kid/meet cute” zone after ‘The BF Situation'...

Theo sighs deeply. He does that a lot recently, at least if you believed his sister, Theo himself thought he sighs the perfectly reasonable amount for a boy who just had to move straight across state and start a new school in the middle of high school just because his dad had a new job.

  
_Totally_ reasonable amount.    
In fact, Theo thinks, he could easily turn the sulking up a notch and it would still be totally justified.   
   
Right now he justifies his archetypical teenage behaviour with the fact that this is his first day at the new school and he doesn’t know a single person in the entire classroom he is about to enter.   
Talk about awkward...   
   
   
With his last bit of courage Theo finally pushes open the door and steps inside the classroom.   
Surprisingly nobody even bats as much as an eye and so Theo just sits down on the first desk he sees, last row, close to the wall ( _Sure, just take the loser seat_ , his inner voice that sounds scarily like Tara, nags).   
The next few minutes Theo spends trying to carefully assess his classmates – the jocks, the nerds, the girl gang – it’s almost laughable how much of a cliché high school is.   
When the teacher enters the room the seat next to Theo is still empty but just as he relaxes into the comfortable isolation the door springs open again and a boy storms in, the blonde hair tousled and red cheeks like he ran all the way to school.   
   
“Sorry, alarm clock broke!”   
With that the boy strides past the desk, not even waiting for the tired wave the teacher gave him, just to stop dead in his tracks right in front of Theo.

_Damn, he looks even hotter from close up..._   
“You are in my seat.”   
   
   
“W-what? I-“ Theo stutters out, caught completely of guard, but he is saved by the kid one row in front of him who turns around and flashes the other boy a disappointed look.   
“Liam! Stop scaring the new guy. There is a perfectly good seat right next to him.”   
   
Then he boy turns to Theo: “Hi, I am Mason and I apologize for my dumbass best friend, Liam doesn’t do well with changes this early in the morning. He is nicer when he had his coffee, I promise.”   
Theo chuckles, still a little rattled by the rude greeting, but he is happy at least one of his new classmates seems to be reasonable.   
   
“If it isn’t too much of an inconvenience to you, I would like to begin with my lesson now, Mr. Dunbar and friends”, apparently the teacher, his name sign says ‘Mr. Harris', isn’t a morning person as well.   
   
~♤~   
   
One week later Theo can confirm that Liam is indeed nicer when he had his coffee. He, Mason and Mason’s boyfriend Corey had quickly become Theo’s friends and Liam just as quickly caught on to Theo being good at science classes so he made it a habit to sit next to him whenever he could.   
Theo didn’t really mind because Liam is a funny guy, pleasant to be around and that he is hot didn't hurt either.   
Yes, apparently one week is enough to develop a full blown crush. Tara squealed when he had told her (she definitely read too many romance novels).

  
   
Theo yawns as he slides into his usual seat in the physics room, Liam to his right and Corey next to him doesn’t even raise their heads from where they are bedded on their tables.   
Only when Theo puts down a coffee cup next to Liam’s head before simultaneously taking a sip from his own, the two sleepy boys slowly come back from the 8am coma.    
“You are the best!” Liam exclaims, inhaling part of the hot drink just to sigh happily.   
   
Corey, who watches the exchanges, pouts: “Why does Liam get coffee? And more impprtantly - where is my cup?”   
“You have your own boyfriend, get Mason to buy you some.”   
   
There is a pause, then Theo realizes what he just said, but it’s already too late. Liam lazily opens his eyes, the blue gleaming mischievously, a smirk is playing around his lips; he looks like a cat that got to the canary.   
“Oh, so we are boyfriends now?”, he drawls, “does bringing coffee to school count as date where you are from?”   
   
Theo feels the red creep onto his cheeks, desperately trying to find his words, but all he is able to do is shrugging his shoulders helplessly.    
Then, just as he opens his mouth to stutter an answer, the door swings open and their physics teacher enters the room.

  
Liam chuckles, seemingly unphased by the situation, leaning closer over the gap between their tables, the suggestive smirk still dancing around his lips and then he whispers into Theo's ear, his hot breath letting him shiver slightly.   
“Just so you know – I would really like to be your boyfriend.”   
Theo ends up giving Corey his coffee, for some reason he is wide awake all of a sudden.   
   
~♤~   
   
Theo waits in front of Liam’s Spanish class so they can drive home together.   
As soon as the bell sounds the door springs open, nearly hitting the dark haired boy in the face, and a terrified looking boy with red curls on his head that only accentuate his glowing cheeks storms past him.   
   
“What the fuck was that?” Theo asks as the next people to exit are his boyfriend and Mason, the latter one only rolling his eyes.   
“Liam forgot his homework”, is everything he says before walking of to his literature club, a lazy wave over his shoulder.   
   
“Li... what did you do?”   
Liam puffs out his cheeks. “Why do you think I did something?”   
Theo gives him a pointed look and Liam sighs.   
“Alright, alright I am telling you! Stop looking like that! – So, you know was really stressed and I forgot to do my Spanish homework so I said to this new kid next to me ‘If you don’t let me copy your homework I will not hesitate to deck you and take your homework anyways.’ didn’t think it would scare him so much...”

  
The last part is only mumbled and Theo nearly doubles over with laughter, the mental image of his boyfriend, desperately trying to avoid Mr. Sanchèz’ wrath and hereby scaring the poor redhead to near death, is too much.

  
“You really have to stop scaring all the new people Liam. You already have a boyfriend.”   
 


End file.
